


Promises Made, Promises Kept?

by ChildofStarDust



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Non Sex-Repulsed Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofStarDust/pseuds/ChildofStarDust
Summary: It’s been months, and AngelDust had yet to have gotten Alastor into bed. No matter what he tries, it’s as if Alastor just doesn’t Have any interest in him. Angel has just reached a point where he’s giving up.Alastor has been in search of information to bring himself more power. He’s been following lead after lead for months. And now it seems that one little spider who is quite close by might hold the answers he’s been seeking...
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 96





	1. The Offer

Angel was tired from his long day at work. Val had scheduled him for 4 shoots today, 3 of which had been gang bangs. And one of the guys had been a biter! Val had been pissed about that, but luckily took it out on the other guy, not Angel. He now had 3 days off to wait for the bites to heal. No one wanted to see someone else’s teeth marks on the toy they were fucking. 

Walking into the hotel, Angel went right over to the bar, ordering his usual, taking The unnaturally pink drink from Husk once it was made. 

“Don’t understand how the fuck you drink that sugary shit Legs. Doesn’t even taste like alcohol anymore.” Angel laughed softly 

“Reminds me a’ bette days Husky. Back b’fore I could chug gasoline without flinchin’” he laughed softly taking a sip of his drink. Sweet as a fresh strawberry, yet filled with enough alcohol to numb any pain he had. 

“Why Angel my dear fellow, you have returned at last!” Angel practically fell off his stool as the radio demon appeared on the stool beside him: 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ Al” Angel smoothed down his fluff which had fluffed out when he was startled. “Ya gotta cut that shit out, Smiles. Gonna cause my second death.” Angel took another sip of his drink looking at the bar counter. He had told himself that morning he was going to stop trying to get Alastor into bed. He clearly wasn’t interested. And while that stung a little, Angel did understand boundaries. He had tried for a few months. Pushed to see if Al’s walls had any weak points that would let him in, but upon discovering that wall was solid, he decided to leave it alone.

Husk slid Alastors drink across the counter without even waiting for him to ask. “Ah thank you, my good fellow!” Alastor held his glass taking a small sip. “Now Husker dear, I do believe that you appear much more tired than usual. Perhaps you should head off to your room and get some shut-eye. I can assure you I will get this bar cleaned up before I retire myself.” Husk rose an eyebrow at Alastor. He was fine, why was– the way the radio demon's eyes glowed with his gaze locked on Husk stopped any form of a question from leaving the cat's mouth. That was Al’s business. 

“‘Kay. Night.” Husk grabbed a bottle of cheap booze before heading up to his room. Good luck to that spider, whatever the duck was about to happen to him. 

Angel glanced around the room seeing that they were the only two still up. He felt the fur on the back of his neck stand up, unsure if it was a warning or anticipation. He couldn’t think of anything to say, not even to excuse himself. He looked up after a minute, finding Alastor’s gaze had fallen on him, particularly on his collarbone. Damn asshole who bit him... Angel went to adjust his jacket to cover the bite. 

“My dear, where ever did you receive such a mark?” Angel rolled his eyes looking up at Alastor. 

“Really Smiles? You know where I work. Take a wild guess.” Angel let his eyes fall to his drink as he took another sip. 

“Hmm much too small to be from your Boss, so I assume a client? By the looks, I’d guess some kind of canine type?” The disgust when Alastor said ‘canine’ was clear, causing Angel to laugh softly 

“Yeah, a wolf bastard. Val took care of him. Cant leave marks on someone else’s toy.” Angel laughed humorlessly, finishing his drink. 

“Hm,” the distaste in Alastor’s voice was clear. Angel wasn’t in the mood to be looked down on 

“I’m gonna head up to bed” Angel was doing everything to keep the anger out of his voice but he was pretty sure by the stretch of Alastor’s grin he didn’t hide it well. 

“Now now, my effeminate fellow, don’t be rash. Have a seat, have another drink” with a wave of Alastor’s gloved hand, angels glass filled again. “I have a few things I’d like to discuss with you” angel rose an eyebrow looking down at the deer demon. 

“What could ya possibly want from me Smiles? Only thing I know how t’do is fuck rememba?” Even though he was still frustrated Angel sat back down, taking a sip from his drink. It was even better than the first. Must be the magic. 

“Well, it is a good thing that I do not need you to do anything then.” Alastor chuckled darkly as he finished his drink putting the empty glass on the counter before fully turning to face Angel. “What I would like, is information. Information that I have been told you have.” Angel rose an eyebrow again 

“What’cha want Al? Most’a th’ things I know every whore in Pentagram City knows. An’ you don’t seem like the kinda guy who wants ta know” Alastor chuckled softly, knowingly. Angel took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Alastor could be a real cocky bastard sometimes, and it often took a lot of self-control for Angel not to pull his guns on the overlord. He knew that would end badly. 

“What I seek isn’t common knowledge my dear spider. What I seek, is information on Valentino, Vox, and Velvet.” Angel froze his drink halfway to his lips, his eyes wide. Why would Alastor want to know about them? Angel looked at his drink, noticing the liquid had started to vibrate. No, wasn’t the liquid, it was his hand... Angel quickly finished off the drink and put the glass down grasping his hands together. 

“Wh-why would ya w-want ta know ‘bout th-them?” Angel was struggling to keep the tremor out of his voice. What did Alastor want to know? Angel couldn’t talk about things like that, Val would kill him. Alastor’s dark chuckle filled the space. Was it darker now? It felt darker... 

“Just simple little things, their relationships, their locations, their weaknesses... trivial things really. I’ve been informed you are a favorite of Val’s and are often around all three of them? You seemed the perfect little informant for me to hire.” Angel couldn’t stop the trembling now. He couldn’t cross Val. He was too powerful. Angel would never recover from what he would do if he found out Angel had sold him out. 

“I-I can’t do that” he whispered fear clear in his voice. Angel glared at his betraying hands, all four of them trembling. 

Alastor’s grin widened as he drank in Angel's fear. It was delectable. His favorite part of the hunt. “Now now my dear spider, Valentino won’t be able to place a claw on you once I’m done with him. And with the information—“ 

“I don’t have any alright?” Angel snapped, his voice full of panic. “I don’t... I don’t know anything. I just work for Val. I see Vox sometimes in the studio and Velvet? Only in pictures” the radio demon could hear the waver in Angel's voice which gave away the clear lies. He could also hear the fear that overwhelmed every other emotion in the spider's words. 

“Now now dear Angel, no need to lie to me. I know you have information. I know you could easily get more. Now I am willing to make it worth it to you.” Angel laughed dryly

“Oh yeah? How?” He practically spat, though his fear has calmed slightly. Strange, he was more afraid of speaking words about his boss than he was outwardly challenging the Radio Demon. Alastor chuckled softly at the thought. 

“Well Angel dear, if you were to share the information I desire, then I will provide you what you have been asking of me since our first interaction. A night with me, to do anything you desire.”


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terms of the Deal between Angel and Alastor are set.

Alastor had to admit one thing about Angel, he had a lot of courage. Either that or the spider demon had absolutely no regard for his own safety. Alastor had never in his time in hell, received the reaction he gained from AngelDust After making his offer. 

Angel laughed. 

He laughed until he was wheezing and gasping for breath. The spider had almost fallen out of his stool and was wiping tears away from all of his eyes. 

Alastor tilted his head to the side, the sound of a tuning radio filling the space around him. 

“I am unsure why you find this matter funny.” Alastor’s voice was tight. He was’t used to demons laughing at him. In fact, even when he joked most were too afraid to laugh. 

“Fuck that deal Smiles.” Angel breathed out after steadying himself on the bar top “you think that one night of fuckin’ would buy ya information? Sure, it’s temptin’, and if ya had anything else on the table I’d consider it. But my answer is no. Val would kill me, and I mean, for real kill me, if he found out I was even havin’ this conversation with you. I’m not going to put my ass on the line with 3 overlords just so I can see your dick. If we never fuck, then fine.” Angel stood “let me go ta bed now.” 

Alastor chuckled darkly “but dear, you see, I cannot let you leave until you agree. Perhaps some... adjustments? Some things to add to our deal. Starting with... an aura of protection? Valentino cannot cause deadly harm?” Angel stalled shifting on his feet before sitting back down 

“That’s a start... though that doesn’t stop him from demandin’ that Vox or Velvet kill me. They might be overlords but Vals got them both under his thumb.” He sighed looking up into the radio demon's eyes “what’s your endgame here Al? What’cha tryin’a do?” 

Alastor chuckled darkly “why, remove those who stand in my way of course. Doing what I can to climb the latter of power here in hell. Defeat those who keep me from being the most powerful. I wish to bring them to their rightful place. Beneath my boot.” Angel shuttered badly. Why was Alastor telling him all of this? 

“Why are you tellin’ me this? How d’you know I won’t go tell them your plans?” Alastor chuckled, the lights in the room flickering slightly making angel shrink in on himself slightly. He hated the dark... 

“Because my dear Angel” Alastor’s voice was deep and commanding sending a shiver down Angel's spine “you’re not leaving here until you agree to my deal.” Angel's eyes widened as he looked up at Alastor. As terrifying as this was, it was also strangely arousing... the fuck was wrong with him?? “Your fear smells... delicious my dear” Alastor’s tongue trailed over his sharp canine, causing an uprising in Angel's skirt. Oh, what he wouldn’t do to have those teeth on his body... 

“A-Al... y-you know that if I have to say yes it’s not a deal... r-right?” Even Valentino didn’t force deals on people. He couldn’t. A demon deal had to be agreed upon, both parties had to willingly and knowingly agree to them. Alastor laughed darkly 

“Oh, Indeed I am aware. I intend to keep making adjustments until you agree. That is how a deal is struck you see. When are both parties ever happy with the first offer?” He laughed, a 30s laugh track filling the space around him “Now Angel, what would you say to a night of your wildest dreams, and protection from the deadly threats of the three overlords in question? Does that not sound like a good deal?” Angel considered this. Val could hurt him but not kill him... that would keep him from getting suspicious. Alastor was good... almost too good. 

“What do I gain from that in the long run?”Angel said crossing all 4 of his arms over his body “you get all the information ya want, and I get a single fuck and then go on just knowin’ they can’t kill me? They’ll still beat me senseless!” Alastor’s glare seemed annoyed. Like he was tired of this whole charade, but Angel wasn’t going to budge. He wanted something, something he could hold onto, something real. “Give me somethin’ good Al. Somethin’ worth somethin’ to you. Something’ you would want in my position” there was a change in Alastor’s demeanor. Angel had hit a chord. What would Alastor want in that situation? 

Revenge. A space to absolutely rip the overlords apart. Alastor was only aware that Angel couldn’t stand the overlords. The reasons, though he could guess some based on the bruises, didn’t matter to the deer. If Alastor stood where the spider stood, helpless and broken, there was one thing he would want. One thing he couldn’t turn away. 

“Power,” he said simply, his smile growing wider “I can give you power. When I take them down, you will rise and take control. Overlords are needed, even when one is destroyed, another must rise. I could give you their power.” Angel could hear his pulse in his head, almost like a migraine. Power? Become an overlord? Alastor could do that? He took a hesitant breath, analyzing Alastor looking for any kind of trick, anything that would show his dishonesty. He couldn’t find anything. 

“This ain’t a trick? You can do that?” Angel's voice betrayed him by sounding hopeful. He couldn’t let Alastor know that he had come to the right idea, found something Angel truly desired. 

“No tricks, you know a deal wouldn’t work with any kind of trickery” Alastor laughed softly eyeing the spider who still seemed unsure. 

“So... so if I help you, they can’t kill me, I’ll gain the title of Overlord when this is done, and... and you actually want to fuck me?” Alastor chuckled 

“That last one is more of a concession for you my dear. If it matters not to you, we can simply nyx the idea, I simply was unsure what you desired and was building from what I knew.” Angel pouted at him 

“Did’ja really fuckin’ think I would sell out my pimp for a quick fuck?!” Alastor laughed heartily 

“Oh my dear there wouldn’t have been anything quick about it I assure you.” Angel shivered at the thought. Maybe Alastor wasn't the prudish deer Virgin he thought him to be... “But since that seems to Carry so little weight with you...” 

“No no, keep it in there. You offered it. I’m gonna take it at some point” Angel smirked slightly down at the deer demon, who rose an eyebrow 

“At some point?” Alastor had assumed that Angel would jump at the chance to get the radio demon into bed. 

“Yeah, I’ll save that fuckin’ for a rainy day. Put that in the contract. I get a night of my choosin’.” He laughed softly smirking at Alastor. He liked having something over the deer. The angry twitch of his ears was kinda cute. 

“Fine fine.” Alastor waved his hand through the air, little flecks of green flitting through the air “you may call upon me once for fornication, if you are put into mortal danger by Valentino, Vox, or Velvet, I will be alerted and will find a way to keep you alive, and once I have disposed of the three of them, you will rise to power. All of this in exchange for Information on them, ongoing of course. You will be my eyes and ears with those three.” 

Angel nodded slightly “one more thing,” he said, his voice softer but more determined “when the time comes... I wanna help. I wanna take down Valentino. The bastard deserves to fuckin’ die. I wanna deliver the final blow.” Alastor narrowed his eyes slightly. That could potentially be a problem... after a moment of consideration he shrugged to himself 

“Fine” he conceded. Worst case he would maim the Moth and leave him bound and barely living so that the spider could off him. Alastor waved his claw in the air, the green specks all flirting and then coming together to form a flame in his hand. Alastor closed his hand around the flame before opening it again, his hand giving off a green glow, a gentle breeze fining the space between the two “So, do we have a deal?” 

Angel considered everything that had been said. This was his chance to get rid of Valentino, and to get some power himself. No more sucking dick, no more sucking up and telling others what they wanted to hear. He would be in charge of himself. He would be able to do whatever he wanted. 

“We do” Angel took Alastor’s hand, the green light getting brighter and wrapping around the two of them before suddenly... everything was normal. Angel looked up to see the wildest grin he had ever seen on Alastor’s face, his eyes bloodthirsty as ever. 

“Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ☺️☺️ Pleeease leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel returns to work, and so begins his mission for information

Angel hadn’t seen Alastor for 4 days now. After they made their deal, Angel answered the questions Alastor had and was quickly sent off to bed by the overlord. Since then, radio silence, pun intended. Before he fell asleep that night, Angel noticed the mark on his neck, under his choker. A little radio wave, that throbbed with power, reminding Angel that he was bound to the deal. Funny that the mark sat so close to the Swirly cursive V he earned from his deal with Valentino...

Angel enjoyed his days off, teasing Husk, chatting with Nifty, avoiding Vaggie after causing some kind of trouble. Finally, the day came that he had to go back to work, where he had to suck up to Val and learn more about the three of them. 

Approaching the studio, Angel felt the radio wave mark thrum gently. He knew what he was expected to do... along with what Alastor had promised. It was strange being able to walk into the studio and not fear for his life. No matter what happened, he would be safe. Alastor would keep him alive. He had to. 

Angel walked into the lobby, ignoring the call from some of the other workers, but still hearing the “daddy wants you in his office.” They all repeated in different ways. Angel was known for being in trouble... it wouldn’t be the first time Val had pulled him from his normal schedule... 

Angel stepped into the elevator, a little shaky on the ride up. With each beep of a passing floor, Angel flinched slightly. There was no reason for Val to punish him... unless somehow he knew about his deal with Alastor. Val would find a way around that deal... what if he hired a hitman? Alastor wouldn’t protect against that... what if— Angel shook his head pushing that thought right out of his head. He couldn’t think about that... even though he knew Val would consider it. 

Angel slowly stepped out of the elevator into Val's penthouse on the top floor. Val’s ‘office’ was this entire floor. He didn’t care for a desk or something to do his paperwork on. He didn’t even like paperwork. 

Angel slowly walked through the penthouse, unsure where Val was. Each click of his heels echoes around the empty space, causing Angel's anxiety to spike. He slowly stepped towards Val's bedroom, hearing voices 

“He should be back today. If he ain’t, I might have to drag his sorry ass out of that hotel and remind him who he belongs to. Hope to hell that bite is healed, can’t believe that fucking amateur bit my best whore. I don’t even let clients do that unless they plan to pay a fuck ton. Last time I let you hire anyone Velvet.” There was a whine and the sound of someone falling into the bed 

“He was hot! I’m sorry I was distracted... you should know better than to send me to auditions. You know I can’t send anyone pretty away.” 

“Well at least we can make up for the lost film time today” Vox’s glitching voice stated, though it was clear he was annoyed with Velvet and her childish ways. “We all have to be in different places for the drop tomorrow, but I don’t trust that damn spider to film these scenes correctly without us there. Last time we left that to him he tried to take control, that doesn’t sell.” 

“We know Voxxy” Val sounded like he had been having this conversation with Vox for hours. “Angel sells as a submissive. Well, keep him that way. As for tomorrow, both of you know what you have to do right? Can't exactly get the upper hand if you’re in the wrong place” 

“Yup! I know where to go!” Velvet sounded so chipper it was actually kind of scary “Voxxy will be down by the docks, you’ll be at the warehouse just outside of the radio tower, and I’ll be at the—“ there was the sound of a smack that echoed through the penthouse followed by a soft gasp of pain. 

“Will you keep quiet!” Vox spat “just Because no one is here doesn’t mean you can be so careless with information! We need this deal to go down smoothly! Just one thing out of place and Asmodeus will never make a deal with us!” Angel felt a shiver run down his spine. A deal with Asmodeus? Why would they be making that kind of deal... he felt the thrum of his mark grow more intense. 

“Where is that damn spider?!” Angel's eyes widened as he backed up from the door, able to recover enough that it looked like he was about to knock when the door swung open. He looked up at Val with big eyes. 

“M-Mornin D-Daddy” he squeaked out, his voice a little shaky. It was a good thing he was usually nervous around Val, the moth wouldn’t be suspicious. “Th-the girls in the lobby said you wanted ta see me? Made sure to come right up, not stoppin’ anywhere else” Angel flinched slightly feeling Val cup his face with one large hand, making the spider look directly into the moth's eyes. Angel felt the tendrils of red smoke curling around his body, invading his lungs, giving him a slightly lightheaded feeling. 

“AngelCakes. Thought you were gonna try to skip out on me. You would never do that again would you?” Angel whimpered at the memory as one of Val's other hands stroked his hair, giving the spider a false sense of security. Without warning Val shoved his face away, causing Angel to fall off balance landing on the floor in front of him. Angel looked up, shifting so that he was on his knees in front of the overlord, Vox and Velvet coming up behind him. Vox chuckled 

“Trained well. Guess he learned to obey after last time” Val chuckled softly smirking down at Angel 

“We’ll see. In 70 years, he's never gone more than 6 months without needing another training session. We’re coming up on 2 since the last.” His grin grew wider as he eyes the spider “oh how I love to break down my little bitch” the three of them moved towards the elevator “come on baby, you’ve got 4 films to get done today. And they need to be done today.” He chuckled glancing back as the spider started to stand, raising an eyebrow “who told you to stand?” Angels eyes widened 

“B-but Val—“ 

“Think very carefully about your next words AngelCakes.” The growl under Val's words told Angel there was no way he was going to get away with anything 

“Y-yes Mista Valentino,” he said obediently, crawling into the elevator kneeling at Val's feet looking up at him silently as the door closed behind them. 

“Good boy” Val cupped his face in his hand again, rubbing his thumb over Angel's bottom lip, causing Angel to Instinctually open his mouth. Vox chuckled softly 

“A few days off and the whore is begging for something to suck” Velvet giggled looking down at Angel, her red and white eyes making her smile look even more psychotic. 

“Think he’s prepared for what you’ve got him scheduled for Val?” Valentino chuckled darkly smirking down at Angel, his red eyes glowing darkly 

“Not at all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu ☺️☺️
> 
> Hopefully the chapters will start getting longer soon, I’m just writing these quickly for now!


	4. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel comes home to tell Alastor about the 3 V’s plan

Angel stumbled back towards the hotel, limping on his left leg, his many arms wrapped around his body. He was supposed to be back hours ago... but Val wasn’t happy with his performance so he kept Angel late to help him to ‘practice his technique’.

Stepping into the hotel Angel leaned against the door sliding down until he was sitting. He buried his face in his hands, feeling the relief wash over his bruised body. Val couldn’t get to him here. Charlie wouldn’t let Val hurt him in the hotel. He was safe. After a few minutes he stood going upstairs, his legs still a little shaky. Angel paused at his door, seeing a little shadow flickering beside the frame. He sighed softly looking down the hall, watching the shadow retreat to Alastor’s room. He needed to report, he needed to tell Alastor about the deal with Asmodeus... he had gotten bits of information mostly from Velvet between shoots. The walk towards Alastors room seemed so much longer than normal. More than likely it was the ache of his body and the desire to go to bed and forget about everything. 

Angel stood outside of Alastor’s door, hesitating slightly. He didn’t want the radio demon to kill him for waking him but there was a bit of a time crunch here... Angel felt his mark throb at his throat, reminding him that he really didn’t have a choice here. There was a noise from inside the room indicating that Alastor may be awake. Angel sighed and knocked lightly on the door. 

Angel gasped as the floor beneath him vanished, allowing him to fall into darkness. Before he could make any kind of noise of alarm, he landed on a chaise couch with a painful groan. That wasn’t going to help his bruises... Angel sat up slowly, rubbing over his shoulders and other bruised body parts as he looked around, seeing that the room was quite simple. A red four-post bed with a rich red comforter and pillows. It looked like the bed hadn’t been touched... ever. A redwood dresser and matching desk pushed to the far part of the room, the chaise that angel was now sitting in halfway between the bed and desk. The walls were a muted shade of red, rust-colored almost. The curtains which were drawn closed were a deep burgundy. Damn, he liked red. 

“Angel.” Angel jumped at how close Alastor’s voice was, turning to find him sitting at the other end of the chaise. “I hope there is a reason you chose to bother me at this hour. Also as to why you returned home at such a time. Your curfew was hours ago” he sounded annoyed, but not in a way that said he cared. Frustrated was a better word for that tone. It sounded more like he didn’t want to hear Charlie complain than he actually cared for Angels well being 

“G-got held up at work... boss needed me to shoot a few extra scenes since he won’t be in tomorrow.” He said softly, seeing Alastor’s ears perk up, and his eyes got a little brighter at that. A high pitch static filled the air, though static wasn’t quite the right word, it sounded like feedback from a microphone, but not as sharp. For as terrifying as he was, Alastor had the cutest reactions, the cutest little deer, and radio tics when he was excited. 

“Oh? And where will Valentino be tomorrow if not in his den of sin” Alastor chuckled slightly, the static in the room growing a little thicker. 

“Is there a warehouse outside your radio tower? That’s where Velvet said he’d be. Vox down by the docs and her in one of the buildings Vox owns down center a’ town. They have a deal with Asmodeus apparently. But if anything grows wrong he’ll Never work with them.” Angel looked up at Alastor, seeing the huge grin on his face, sending a cold chill down his back “th-they’ve apparently tried before and this is their last chance. I’m guessing by that smile you intend to fuck up their chances” Alastor chuckled softly his eyes glitching into radio dials 

“Oh, more than that my dear spider. Perhaps I’ll gain myself another ally.” Angel felt the mark on his neck thrum as if it had its own heartbeat. What was with that? Val's mark never did this... maybe it was Because he had a second mark? 

“A-an ally? Another?” Angel rose an eyebrow. What was He talking about? Alastor chuckled darkly looking at Angel

“Nothing you should worry about, yet at least. Now, tell me every detail you remember” Alastor leaned forward slightly, looking at Angel like a kid in a candy store. Of course, this would be what got him excited... plotting. Angel sighed and repeated everything he had been able to get out of Velvet between shoots. It still wasn’t much and he was aware of that. 

“Hmm... not much to go on but, I suppose this will suffice for now” Angel sighed softly feeling the intense thrum of his mark calm down to a gentle patter. He reached up absentmindedly rubbing at his neck gently as if it was a pain he could massage away. “You appear quite worse for wear my dear. Not due to your absence I should hope? It wasn’t your fault what that mutt did to you” Angel shook his head with a small smile. Alastor clearly thought very little of dogs and was kind of amusing. 

“Nah, this is on me, I was jus’ bein’ a stupid bitch was all. Shoulda just did what Val asked, instead a talkin’ back.” Angel shrugged looking down at his lap, wincing slightly when he shifted his bruised shoulder. “Had ta film enough for today and tomora, that way Val won’t lose anything while they’re off makin’ that deal tomorrow. Er, not making that deal? Now that you know about it?” Angel laughed nervously “I don’t know, but either way, shoulda just gone to my next scene, not tried ta take a break between them. I should know beta by now” Alastor had been strangely silent while Angel spoke. For someone who constantly had so many little sounds around him, the silence was a bit concerning. Angel felt on edge, unsure what storm this calm was bringing. 

“Your employer should take better care of his employees,” Alastor said softly, his voice tense and control “a certain level of respect should be upheld between the two of you” The feeling of electricity was thick in the air, as if something may explode at any moment. Angel, somehow ignorant to the intense feeling of pressure, laughed softly at the idea. 

“Val don’t respect nothin’ but money and power. If ya can’t beat him in a fight or give him enough cash, you’re worthless.” Angel kept his eyes down “mosta us whores are worthless...” Angel jumped hearing something shatter, looking towards the bed to see shards of glass resting around the lamp. Had Alastor... shattered the lightbulb? Now that he thought about it, Angel felt like all of his fur was standing on end, static electricity. He looked up at Alastor with big eyes seeing that Alastors usually playful grin was more like a wicked sneer right now. “S-smiles?” Angel stuttered out nervously, shrinking in on himself slightly, expecting the blows that always came with this kind of energy. 

“It appears Valentino and I have two very different views on how to treat those who have been employed by an overlord. I may look at those I have contracts with as means to an end, but I always make sure they benefit in every way possible. I would not cause them harm if I could help it” he chuckled softly “seeing as they upheld their end of the contract of course.” His red eyes met Angel's mismatched pink eyes, the burning intensity causing a shiver to run up Angel's spine. “I do not relish in showing my power by brute force merely for fun. Even those who are the stars of my broadcasts-“there was a soft laugh track behind Alastor’s voice “-are always demons who hold nothing in the means of bettering our little world. They will not be missed. I am very particular with my victims” Alastor chuckled darkly causing another shiver to run down Angel's spine. 

“No one down here makes anything betta Smiles. No one down here is missed. No one mourns after extermination day. We clean up the mess, give the cannibals a feast, and move on to the next day here in hell.” Alastor chuckled softly 

“You see hell as Valentino wants you to. As if you do not matter to anyone. If you didn’t matter, would Charlie let you stay? I’m sure sweet little Nifty would miss you if you were gone. You two do enjoy discussing those Stories she writes.” Alastor reached out one of his hands, placing it on Angel's shoulder for a few moments before moving away again “true, you’re simply entertainment and an informant to me, but do not blind yourself to how others see you. Your employer wants you to feel alone, so you’ll rely on him. Do not let him manipulate you.” 

Angel stared at Alastor still processing what he had said. Was he being... nice?? Had someone hit him really hard with a shovel? Was he having a stroke? It was weird to hear nice things from Alastor. Usually, he was all about tearing people down. Then again, it wasn’t so much tearing people down as being honest... not to say that Alastor didn’t lie, he damn well did, but he wasn’t known for being cruel, just... honest. 

“Well my effeminate Fellow, I believe it is getting rather late, you should get off to bed, I have some planning to do for tomorrow! I shall see you soon!” Before Angel had the chance to say another word, another void opened up beneath him, dumping him into his bed, a startled squeal coming from Fat Nuggets as Angel landed beside him. He shifted in the bed looking up as the void closed 

“Fuck, some warnin’ next time maybe?!” He went to run a hand over his bruises only to realize, they didn’t hurt anymore. Angel quickly stood pulling off his jacket to find that all of his injuries were healed. “How...” there was a moment where his mark beat a little stronger, Angel's hand moving to his throat. “That bastard...” Angel whispered a small smile on his face. That’s why Alastor touched him. He was healing him. Angel laughed softly and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Thanks, Al,” he said softly, the soft crinkle of static telling Angel he had heard the thanks. Angel sighed and changed, climbing into bed. It had been a long time since he slept comfortably after a night of work. Snuggling up to his pig, Angel couldn’t help but think about what the next day would bring for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have some bigger things planned for this fic, hopefully the next chapter will start them up! Comments are always welcome! I love to hear from you guys ☺️☺️


	5. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes a mistake...

Angel wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen the next day. Maybe all of hell to suddenly be at war? Maybe hell-born from the other circles to invade the city? Val to break down the door and accuse him of being the traitorous bitch he was? Alastor to come back with the three V’s bound up behind him, preparing for another broadcast? 

What he wasn't prepared for was business as usual. He woke up to a message from Val giving him a Quota for the day. Going downstairs, it seemed that Charlie had looped Alastor into showing a few new patrons around. If he was here, did that mean the deal had gone through? That he had already caused issues? Angel needed to know what was going on, he needed to know what to prepare for when going back to work. He followed after them trying not to look like he was following. Of course, Alastor noticed. 

Before Angel had the chance to pull him away and ask what was going on, something grabbed him, pulling Angel into an empty room. As he opened his mouth to yell, a black tentacle wrapped around his mouth effectively silencing him. 

“You know dear, ” Alastor's voice came from a dark shadow in the corner. Angel watched as the radio demon stepped out of the shadow, his eyes glowing red “you may want to lose the heels if you plan to go undetected. You announce your presence from a great distance in those.” Angel looked at him with wide eyes the tentacle still covering his mouth. He’d be lying if he said this wasn't a little arousing, but right now was not the time for that kind of thought. He needed to figure out what Alastors plan was, know what he would be walking into next time he went to the studio. He tried to reach up and move the tentacle from his mouth only to find his limbs all restrained by similar appendages. Alastor walked towards him, swinging his microphone around gleefully as his grin grew. Angel felt his heart stutter before racing. Oh no. This was now a game to him...

“Now my dear, why would you be following me? You couldn't possibly have learned more about your employer's plans as you have not left the building. What else could you possibly come to me for...” Angel felt the mark on his neck throb moments before another tentacle trailed up his thigh, slipping under his skirt, brushing feather-light touches over his panties. Angel whimpered softly his hips bucking at the feeling. “Perhaps you intend to cash in your night of indulgence?” he chuckled darkly sending a shiver down Angel's spine. 

The spider struggled against the tentacles trying to free his limbs. This wasn't what he had planned to do today. Not only was he not prepared, but he also had to be able to work later. He couldn't do this today. He didn't want to do this today. 

“Now my dear before we get started I suppose we should cover the basics” Angel could hardly focus on the words Alastor was saying, between the appendages that were so good at finding every sensitive part of his body and his mind racing trying to find a way out of this. “Now what do you call it. The phrase that means enough? A stop word? A failsafe? I do not understand the necessity for such a phrase as the word ‘stop’ or ‘no’ should be enough to get the point across but, Regardless, I believe you will be needing one. Hmmm, what is something you refrain from talking about... Hm. Well, my good fellow, you do seem to prefer things of a sweeter nature, so how about ‘sour’? Even the softest whisper of the word will reach my ears and I will stop.” Alastor chuckled reaching out with a gloved claw to grasp Angel's chin, retracting the tentacle as he did so. 

Everything that followed happened in a flash. Before Alastor could make contact with the Spiders' face, sharp teeth pierced through the leather gloves. The radio demon jumped back with a hiss, the air filling with heavy static. Before he could react, Angel's voice cut through the static. 

“FUCKIN’ SOUR! YA ASSHOLE PUT ME DOWN!” Alastor straightened up, slightly confused. With a flick of his wrist, the tentacles placed Angel on the ground before Vanishing altogether. Angel straightened out his jacket, his body shaking in anger. 

“Angel dear-” 

“Shut up!” Alastor's mouth snapped shut, any words he had intended to say were swallowed. “ ya think ya know what the fuck I wanted? You were fuckin’ wrong. Didn't come after ya for your dick. Wanted to know what the fuck was happening! For fucks sake!” it took a moment before Alastor was able to speak, though he struggled to open his mouth as if his teeth have been glued together. 

“I... had only assumed that you-” why was this a struggle? It was as if his body didn't want him to speak. He had to focus on his words, and how his body was speaking. 

“That I would want to get fucked as soon as possible?” Angel snapped, cutting off the radio demon, his eyes glowing with Anger. The normally pink and white demon was fading to a more grey-like color though the pink only seemed to grow more intense, his limbs seeming more spindly as well. “Not even close Al. Fucking Christ, just cause I'm a whore doesn't mean I constantly need a dick in me. I'm more than a fleshlight. I already got mosta of hell treating me like all I am is hands and holes, don't need that bullshit here at the hotel too.” 

“I didn't mean to... Angel, I'm s-” never had the radio Demon struggled so much for words. He had messed up, he has taken things too far. He had acted without thinking, something he rarely did and this was why. 

“Save it Alastor.” Angel sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples. “It's fine. Not the first time I've been in a situation like this. I'm used to avoiding smoke, not tentacles, threw me for a bit of a loop there... But whateva.” Angel turned opening the door “oh, by the way, you'll wanna clean that bite. I'm venomous, don't think ya want that in your system. Won't kill ya, will just make you very compliant to my will. Right now I just want ya to leave me be, don't fuckin care where you go or what you do. Just leave me alone.” Angel walked out closing the door behind him. 

Alastor wanted to follow after him, apologize for what he had done. If he really focused, he could take a few steps towards Angel before his body locked up again. After a few attempts, he gave up, transporting himself into his bathroom, turning on the water. He peeled the glove off of his hand finding 5 punctures across his fingers. All shallow cuts, he could easily heal himself, but first to remove as much of the venom as he could. Flushing the wounds would be the best way, so he placed his hand under the stream of water, feeling the force compelling him away from Angel wane slightly. If He wanted to he was sure he could go to apologize to the spider now, but he would let Angel cool off. He had every right to be mad. Alastor had made a huge mistake. 

After healing his hand, Alastor replaced the glove, heading back downstairs. He could tell Angel was up in his room simply from the force telling him to stay away. There was work to be done for the hotel regardless. Hopefully, he would have the chance to apologize to the spider that night. 

~~~~

Angel hadn't left his room since his incident with Alastor. It had been hours, but her spider could still feel the tentacles on his body. It both made his skin crawl and made his dick hard. Angel groaned moving to his vanity starting his makeup for the night. He needed to get Vals money. The overlord had texted Angel earlier, he seemed frustrated, upping the amount that he expected from Angel. There was a knock at the door as Angel was meticulously applying his mascara 

“It's open!” he yelled not taking his eyes off of the mirror. Too many times he had either stabbed himself or gotten a little bit of mascara on his fur. That shit never came out... There was a scuffling sound as Nuggets wedged himself under Angel's bed. Must be Vaggie. The pig loved Nifty and Charlie. “Look toots, I ain’t got much time, Val gave me a high quota I gotta–“ putting down the mascara wand angel glanced in the mirror seeing the deer demon standing at the edge of his room. Angel closed his eyes touching his fingers to his temple. Made sense that he’d be here, venom wouldn’t last forever. “Whatcha want?” He spat, sifting through his makeup, looking for his lip balm. 

“I wanted to apologize for my earlier actions” Alastor's voice was softer than usual, and without the radio filter he usually had. His voice was richer, clearer. Angel hadn’t heard him sound like this. He glanced in the mirror, meeting the red eyes of the radio demon. 

“Just Forget it Alastor. It’s not a big deal” Angel continued to sift through his bag, finally pulling out the tube, uncapping it applying it to his lips. 

“It is to me Angel” Alastor stepped towards him “I should not have acted before receiving your clear consent. I assumed that due to your... preferences that the sudden actions would be something you would be interested in. That me taking charge and control would add to your enjoyment.” Angel slowly capped the lip balm, turning to face Alastor 

“At a different time, if I was lookin’ for that kind of attention from ya, yeah, I’d probably love that. But today, just bad timin’ s’all. ‘Ts not a big deal Smiles” he shrugged again going to his closet sifting through his clothes “nothing I haven’t dealt with before...” 

“Angel...” the tone that Alastor used made Angel's fur stand up. “I do not wish to do things that upset you. I do not wish to be another man who has hurt you in your life. I do not wish to be comparable to Valentino.” Alastor spat the pimp's name as if it was a toxin. “That is why this matters to me. That is why I want to make it up to you.” Angel rose an eyebrow at him. 

“Make it up ta me? You don’t gotta do that Al, it’s really—“ 

“Please Angel,” Alastor's voice was tight and controlled “do not say it is ‘no big deal’.” Angel chuckled softly, pulling out a mini skirt and a mesh crop top. 

“Alright alright, I won’t say it. ‘M gonna change, you’re welcome to watch babe.” Angel chuckled as he tugged off his shirt, grabbing his brush set to shape his fluff “whatcha thinkin Smiles?” Alastor cleared his throat looking up towards the ceiling keeping his eyes off of Angel. 

“Perhaps dinner? We could celebrate our first step towards taking down the three V’s.” Angel pulled on his skirt, pulling the crop top on, looking up at Alastor. He took a few steps towards him, seeing the way Alastors body cringed, trying to move away. Angel smirked slightly. The venom was still affecting him, he was just fighting it. 

“Alright Smiles. Tomorrow night. I should be back by 8. We can go out then.” Alastor nodded looking at Angel unsure what came next. Angel chuckled softly “I gotta hit the streets babe. I’ll see you tomorrow ‘Kay?” Angel walked towards the door, knowing Alastor would likely disperse into the shadows. 

“Yes, yes... of course! Though...” Angel glanced back at Alastor raising an eyebrow “Nevermind dear. I look forward to our evening” Alastor reached out taking one of Angel's hands, kissing the back of it, before melting into the shadows, leaving a chill in the air causing Angel to shiver. 

“Yeah... me too, Smiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val has his suspicions...
> 
> ... and Alastor his questions.

“I just don’t fucking get it! How the Fuck did things go so wrong?!” Angel flinched hearing Val yell and punch the wall. He was on his way to drop off the money he owed the overlord and leave quickly, while he still could. 

“I don’t kno-kno-know Val. Maybe we were t-t-t-too close to the tow-tow-tower?” Vox was glitching. Whether it was because of yesterday, or if it was Val and his anger issues, that was anyone’s guess. 

“Yeah, I mean it’s not like anyone knew what we were doing, and Asmodeus is a strong presence, someone nearby may have noticed, and if the radio demon has any kind of wards on his tower, he might have set something off” a fist went through the wall a few feet in front of Angel, making him squeak and jump back, falling onto the floor. 

“AngelCakes, get your sorry ass in here.” Angel flinched again walking into the tool, closing the door behind him. “And you are here because...?” Angel looked up meeting the moth's eyes 

“I-I was comin’ ta give you your money daddy,” he said pulling up a roll of cash “e-every Dolla is here” he held out the roll, his hand shaking badly. Val snatched the money away, quickly flipping through it. 

“Fine. Get your sorry ass out of my sight before I schedule you for another shoot.”   
Angel nodded vigorously turning to leave “Velvet, you must be stupid or somethin’” Val started speaking before Angel was even out of the room, something Angel had never thought much of but now that he was an informant for Alastor he noticed. The three overlords truly did think nothing of him hearing their conversations. “We ain’t stupid. We warded the meeting spot, no one coulda known unless they were told.” Angel felt the air grow cold as he slipped out The door lingering for a moment once it clicked shut. “So now my pretty little doll, you’re the one who can’t keep that damn fuckin’ mouth shut. Who did you talk to?” Angel heard Velvet whimper and decided it Would be best if he left now. If Velvet said she had spoken to him Val would rip his limbs off one by one... it wouldn’t end well for the spider. He needed to at least put some distance between them. 

Angel was just outside the front door of the studio when he heard Val's voice on the speaker telling other workers to stop him. Before anyone had the chance to register Vals words Angel was sprinting towards the hotel. If he could make it there no one could touch him... Charlie would keep him safe... 

Angel could hear the cars coming up behind him but refused to look back. His luck, he would trip and become an easy target. “Jus... a little..... furtha....” he gasped out to himself, the hotel coming into view. Angel yelped, trying to avoid bullets as one of the cars started shooting at him. Headlights started to frame the street around his feet as Angel ran, ignoring the screaming in his lungs as he threw himself inside the hotel, slamming the doors behind him 

“Ch-Charlie! Alastor! We got company!” Angel gasped out as he struggled to lock the door behind him. Hopefully, they wouldn’t just drive through the wall after him... 

“Angel? What’s wrong?” Charlie came out of her office worry clear on her face.

“Why there is no need to yell my dear, we are never far away” Alastor appeared from the shadows beside them 

“Val... h-he’s not pleased with me...” Angel looked to Alastor locking eyes for a brief moment, hoping the deer would understand the implication. “H-he sent people to g—“there was a clear and crisp knock on the door. 

“AaaangelCakes...” Val's voice called in a sing-song voice “daddy would like a word with you baby.” Angel whimpered shaking violently in fear. Val was here. He didn’t just send his goons to collect Angel. He had come himself... Angel flinched feeling something wrapping around his waist, relaxing- only slightly- when he saw that it was one of Alastor’s tentacles. It moved him away from the door placing him at the bar, creating a greater distance between him and the door. Alastor, without saying a single word to anyone opened the door looking up at the moth demon looming over him 

“Why Valentino what a nice surprise! I’d invite you in, but this is the territory of the princess, therefore only she can welcome you. Wouldn’t want to be caught in someone else’s territory without permission would you?” The way Alastors head tilted to the side was enough to imply the ‘again’ that was left out of that sentence. 

“I just came to have a discussion with AngelCakes. Who seems to be right there at the bar. Might I just step in and speak to my little spider for a moment?” Valentino met Alastors grin with one of his own, his red teeth all but glowing. 

“Only... only if you do not cause a scene. You may speak, but no harm is to come to anyone.” Angel was still trembling. Val wasn’t the best at keeping promises...

“Oh princess I wouldn’t dream of it.” Val stepped in, the click of his heels echoing around the lobby as he approached Angel. He took a seat beside Angel, the fur of his coat pressed right up against the spider, smoky red tendrils wearing through Angel's fur as Val smiled wickedly down at him. Angel wanted to get on his knees right there and start begging forgiveness. Confess to everything and promise to never do anything like this again. But he had a deal with Alastor. He couldn’t blow his cover. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet the red glare of Val. 

“So, AngelCakes. Got any new... friends lately?” Angel flinched at the way he said ‘friends’ as if it was the most disgusting word in hell “Velvet was telling me about how chatty the two of you were the other day. Figured maybe it was Because you don’t have many people to talk to.” His eyes narrowed, watching Angel for any of the little tells that the spider had. Angel had to fight his body not to start fluffing his hair or chewing on his bottom lip. 

“F-friends? N-no not really... I-I mean the people here at the hotel are new but that’s all. The princess likes to talk, but mostly about my past. Nifty likes to talk about her stories, I think you might like some, she’s good at writin’ porn, think we could use some of her stuff.” Angel was trying to distract the Moth, but it clearly wasn’t working. “Husk don’t talk much, too busy Drinkin, an Alastor... he don’t much care for my company.” The moth nodded slowly still trying to look for any kind of information he could get from the spider. Val's eyes snapped up when Charlie cleared her throat. 

“It’s getting late. The patrons here have a curfew, the only exceptions made are work. Angel is off the clock as far as I have been told, and you are not a patron here. So... unless you plan to check-in?” Charlie offered him a kind smile. Val rolled his eyes and stood 

“I’ll see you when you come in AngelCakes. I’ll text you your new schedule tonight.” With that, he left the building. As soon as the door closed Angel slumped onto the counter of the bar tears burning in his eyes, his whole body feeling exhausted. 

“Fuckin hell that was too close....” he whispered to himself running his hands through his hair. 

“Angel? What was that about?” Charlie sounded worried, but it seemed to be more... concern that he did wrong than if he was okay. Angel went ridged at her tone. He slowly pushed himself off of the counter, and to his shaky feet. 

“Val had a deal fall through. Apparently, Velvet told me information about it so he thinks it’s my fault. Sorry for the inconvenience princess.” He tried to keep the venom out of his voice, “didn’t do anything to affect your results. Don’t worry about that.” He turned to go up to his room. 

“No, Angel– I didn’t...” Charlie sighed as Angel walked away, looking down. 

“Don you worry dear, I’ll check on our spider and make sure all is okay.” Alastor patted her head before slipping Into the shadows reappearing just outside Angel's room as the spider welt to unlock it. Angel jumped away from him his eyes wide. 

“Fuckin.... don’t do that you fuckin bastard!” Angel fumbled with his key and the lock, his hands still shaky from before. The radio demon appearing out of nowhere didn’t help either. 

“Sorry, my dear. Just came to see if you were alright after that incident.” Alastor waved his hand, Angel's door unlocking and opening a crack. Angel muttered a thanks as he opened the door motioning for Alastor to follow inside if he wanted to. 

“I’m fine...” he muttered sitting on his bed sighing as he saw Nuggs hiding under the bed again. The poor pig... but then again it was probably a good idea to hide from Alastor. “Vals not wrong to be mad, I mean, I did tell you his plan and ruined their deal. I don’t regret it but” he shrugged looking down at his lap “sorry we’ll have to reschedule dinner... I’m... I'm not exactly lookin to leave the hotel... and even with that I’m a little out of it...” Angel laid back on his bed looking at the ceiling for a moment before looking over at Alastor, who looked down at him with a kind smile 

“Of course my dear, another night will be just as grand. I want you at your best that night.” He chuckled softly “though If you are up for it, I wouldn’t mind providing you with some company?”

Angel smiled up at him “you wanna stay here with me? Smiles, I think you’re goin’ soft on me” Alastor's ears puffed up at the suggestion. 

“I am not going soft” Angel laughed softly and patted the bed beside him 

“Come on Al. You don’t gotta stand there all night.” Alastor hesitated looking at the bed. That was still quite close to Angel... the spider, pardon the Pun, was quite handsy... “I ain’t gonna do nothin, Al. Just... relax okay?” Alastor still hesitated for a moment longer before sitting as far from Angel as the bed would allow. Angel chuckled softly “don't care for bein’ touched much do ya Smiles?” Alastor shook his head 

“No, not usually. Very rare occasions, though even then I prefer to control how any touch happens.” Angel chuckled softly, shifting so he was on his side leaning on an elbow. 

“Ever make exceptions? Like, say, that single night I've got stored away?” he blinked his innocent eyes at the overlord, giving his sweetest smile. Alastor looked at the Spider his smile growing slightly wider 

“Now now Angel, do not get any ideas, that night I will still very much be in control. My mood and comfort level will play a large role in how that night shall go. I wouldn't exactly call that an exception, simply a chance. Regardless of how I interact with my person, I will be sure that you will experience the pleasure desired of the evening.” Angel pouted up at him Opening his mouth to protest, but Alastor held up a hand silencing the spider. “I assure you that regardless of my involvement I will get the same amount of enjoyment myself. Though those details are better reserved for when we are preparing for that night, wouldn't you say?” Alastor was still slightly on edge with the topic, uneasy about what had happened the previous day. The fact that he had overstepped Angels bounds and caused the spider, who was usually searching for the attention of others, to isolate himself in his room still weighed on the Overlord's mind. 

“Eh, I mean the detailed details yeah, since things could change, but more broad things that are unlikely ta change, no reason they can't be said. And I mean, you not wanting to be touched, just a good thing for me to know in general. You know me, I'm a little touchy” as if to make his point Angel held up all 6 of his hands wiggling his fingers with a smirk on his face. Alastor shuttered at the sight. 

“If you could, please put those extra limbs away and keep the others to yourself.” Angel laughed softly storing his two extra arms away. 

“Exactly my point. You don't like the idea of being touched, nevermind the action. I don't wanna put you in a situation where you're uncomfortable. So we should talk about these things even if it is jus’ a little bit. Talk about this stuff the way friends do“ Angel shifted so that he was sitting at the top of his bed folding his legs under him, leaving Alastor plenty of space. He smiled kindly at the radio demon “you don't like to be touched, but you touch others. So... It's not the contact that you dislike. Care to unpack that?” Alastor stared at the spider in disbelief. No one had ever started it so bluntly. No one had ever dared to challenge him like this. It was a strange feeling as if something was bubbling in his chest. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but for some reason, Alastor wanted to tell Angel things. A gentle pulse at the side of the Overlord's throat reminded him that the Spider was patiently waiting for a response. 

“I suppose unlike to be able to predict what will happen. I know what my actions will be when I reach out to someone, I am in control of how much contact there will be, therefore how much power they could hold.” Alastor pressed his lips together, his smile a thin line on his face. Angel could tell that the overlord was unsure of the topic, unsure of telling him things. Yet he couldn't stop himself from pushing a little deeper. The overlord was talking to him, opening up a little bit. He was letting Angel see into his head, even if it was just slightly. 

“Why does control matter so much to you Smiles? Everything you do always comes back to control, making sure you hold all the strings. What's wrong with being out of control for once?” the spider wasn't trying to offend Alastor. He was genuinely confused. Sure, he liked being in control of his life, making his own decisions, but Angel also liked knowing that someone was there to take care of things. He liked being able to relax and let someone else take control, make decisions for him. To be able to trust someone to- oh. Was that it? Before Angel could voice that Alastor spoke. 

“Perhaps the blame lies in my upbringing. Of a similar time to yours I believe, though I was further south and a few years earlier.” Alastor cleared his throat shifting to be sitting even more on the edge of the bed, his smile wide and tight. His deer instincts were telling him to run, get away from this place. Vulnerability was dangerous. Show someone a soft spot, and that is where they will drive the knife. “We have spoken much of my limits, should we touch upon yours my dear spider? I would hate to put you in a situation that is less than desirable” Again. The word did not need to be spoken, the tone of Alastor's voice was enough. 

Angel looked the deer over for a brief moment, wanting to push for more information about the Overlord's past, but understanding the tone switch meant Alastor was done sharing for the night. “Eh, don't really have limits” Angel shrugged looking down at his lap. He wasn't allowed limits, and that was fine. He had adjusted. Had a space in his head he could go to when needed and everything. No one cared if Angel was happy about it, and this was hell. Why would anyone care? A finger nudged the Spiders chin, encouraging but not forcing him to look up. Angel slowly met Alastors rich red eyes. It felt like the overlord was staring right into his soul. 

“Everyone has limits darling.” Angel felt a warmth in his chest at the endearment. It was unfamiliar but welcomed. The soft clear tone of Alastor's voice only adds to the moment. It felt like maybe... Maybe Alastor really cared. “If you cannot think of things currently, you are welcome to let me know at any time. I am already aware that you do not wish to be treated like your profession is all that you are, though I never intended to do so and if I have I apologize. But if I act in any way outside of what you wish, please do inform me. I do not wish to harm you.” Angel just stared at him for a moment unsure what words were. His brain was still wrapping around the way Alastor was acting. 

“I... I guess... Just two things I can think of right now? Don't... Don't act like you want me if you don't... And don't tell me you don't unless it's true.” Angel shifted slightly, pulling his knees towards his body. Alastor studied the spider for a few silent moments, a low hum of static filling the air around them. 

“I do not understand. Both of those should go without saying? Why pretend?” Angel kept his eyes on his knees. 

“People do it all the time. Talk about how they wish I was someone else... Or sweet talk me until I'm in the bedroom...” Angel shrugged again “it's not a big deal. I just don't want things to be like that between us” Angel's eyes widened slightly “not to imply that we're... I mean I didn't... We're not... You don't want-” Alastor held up a hand to silence the spider. 

“I understand what you mean darling. I don't want that either. I want to assure you though, I will not do those things to you. I tend not to act in any way that is not honest. I do not intend to change anything about my actions simply because they are with you.” Angel smiled at him, jumping slightly feeling a tendril wipe at his face, staring at the appendage as it quickly dissipated into the shadow “my apologies darling, I simply cannot stand to see you cry.” Angel reached up touching his cheek, only then realizing he was crying 

“S-sorry... Didn't even realize...” Angel serais softly laughing nervously. He wrapped his arms tighter around his knees resting his chin on top of them. 

“Think nothing of it, Darling.” Alastor smiled at him “perhaps it is time we should retire, it is getting rather late.” He stood holding his staff with both hands. Angel smiled and nodded sitting up. He was starting to like his new nickname. It wasn’t something many people used for him. 

“Yeah... I guess it is getting late. Sleep well Smiles” Alastor chuckled softly as if Angel had just told a joke before walking towards the door. 

“Goodnight Darling. I shall see you in the morning.” Angel chucked as Alastor turned into shadows, slipping under the door. Always a showman. 

The spider sighed as he leaned back on his bed “you can come out Nug Nugs” he called hearing the pig struggle to get out from under the bed, chuckling softly as the pig snuggled up beside him. “Mamas needs the good snuggles tonight. Don’t disappoint babe” 

As of the Pig ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!!


	7. Emotions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is new to emotions. 
> 
> Hes also bad at feelings.

Alastor wasn’t sure what was different when it came to AngelDust. The spider was another soul here in hell that could bring him closer to his goal. Though there was a similarity between Angel and those who knew his victims in life. 

Alastor had always been choosy with those he killed. Not just anyone would fit the bill. Only those who took power by harming those who were powerless. Those who were abusive to helpless creatures. Those who hurt for the sheer joy of it. Alastor enjoyed watching those people realize that they could not escape his blade. Watching as they grasped at anything they could, offering him money, women, property... the fools never understood what Alastor wanted. 

AngelDust certainly fell in line with those he protected in life. It was a rare occurrence that the spider returned without a few bruises and scrapes. While he usually brushed it off as an occupational hazard, Alastor knew those marks. 

The marks of an abuser. 

If the physical marks weren’t enough, the way Angel would flinch at every knock of wood, jump at the tinkling of glass, shy away from Alastors sudden appearances. Every action spoke to the story Alastor was slowly piecing together. 

Valentino was abusing AngelDust, quite regularly. Beating the man into submission, keeping him weak so that the Spider couldn’t fight back, so he wouldn’t want to. That is why Alastor chose to offer himself to AngelDust not so long ago. While the overlord benefited from the situation, he mostly could not stand by idly any longer while the Spider suffered. Alastor was a gentleman through and through. He could not leave someone in the hands of their abuser. It was a matter of pride at this point. 

Yet Alastor felt differently about his deal with AngelDust. He found himself awaiting the spider's return at night. He told himself it was simply so that he could plan his takeover. He needed to know things about the other three overlords as soon as Angel had returned. At least that’s what he told himself. 

Valentino following Angel back to the hotel brought out feelings in Alastor he hadn’t felt here in hell. He wanted to protect the spider. Not because their deal said he needed to, but because Angel was in danger because of the deal. It was Alastor's fault that the spider was in danger, he had created this situation. He hadn’t expected to follow Angel to his room and share such personal things. Yet now Alastor stood inside his own room, his instincts all on high alert. He began pacing the length of his room trying to clear his head. 

What was this spider doing to him? He was experiencing emotions he believed had been buried deep years ago. Sure Angel was entertaining to speak with, he could keep a good conversation going for a while, unlike many others. But there was more to it than just that. The room around Alastor started to fill with the rumbling crackle of static. Why couldn't he understand what was happening?! What was happening? Perhaps he needed some distance from AngelDust. But then if he did that how was he supposed to protect the spider? 

Alastor was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. 

“Alastor?” Charlie’s soft voice called from the hallway “you’ve been in your room all day... is everything okay?” All-day? What could she mean it wasn’t even– looking at the time Alastor realized that it was late evening. He had been pacing all day. Thinking all day. About AngelDust. As a matter of fact, the spider should be home from work soon. He moved to the door opening it looking down at the princess 

“Quite alright my dear! I’ve just had some things I’ve needed to take care of today, I apologize for not informing you sooner, I simply lost track of time!” His smile was wide, his ears alert, prepared for her to question him. His instincts were still telling him to flee, and his mind very much wanted to return to considering everything with Angel. 

“Oh, of course. Well, I hope that everything went well! I was just headed to bed myself, you know how I like to be up early. Husk was still down at the bar, and Angel should be home soon...” her face grew worried. Alastor assumed it was due to the visit from Valentino the previous night. He also had his concerns about the pornstar's return to the hotel. 

“Don’t you fret my dear, I will make sure that our darling Angel returns in one piece. It’s the least I can do after abandoning you all day long!” He patted her head briefly before stepping into the hallway “get your rest. There’s no telling what will happen in the morning!” He laughed softly before heading down to the lobby, hearing Charlie call a soft ‘thanks’ after him. She was a sweet girl, though her head was a bit in the clouds. 

Alastor took a seat at the bar, Husk sliding a glass into his hand before the overlord had to ask. He nodded a thank you to the cat and turned looking over the lobby nursing the drink. He let his mind wander back to the Spider who had plagued his day. He must be safe, at least in the sense that his life wasn't in danger. Alastor would have been alerted if Valentino had tried to kill Angel. Then again, Valentino was known for keeping demons alive, but just barely... Alastor may have to alter that clause of the deal...

Alastor blinked at the thought, having startled himself. Why should he care about a technicality like that? Angel had been perfectly happy with simply being kept alive, why was it the Radiodemon who wanted to provide extra protection? Every other demon here in hell was merely stepping stones to Alastor's goal. Never before had Alastor wanted to do things for someone outside of the clauses of their deal. Yet here he was, considering adding benefits for Angel. Alastor finished his drink, motioning for Husk to pour him another. 

“Legs should be back by now...” Husk muttered as he passed the glass to Alastor, taking a swig from his bottle. “Princess seemed worried. Apparently, he told her he'd be out early tonight, but it's later than he's ever been out.” Alastor's ears perked up at this. 

“Interesting. I should hope he returns soon. I would hate to have to go find him, as I promised the princess that I would be sure he returned safely tonight.” Husk grunted softly at him 

“His pimp didn't seem too happy yesterday. Poor bastard might be dead.” Alastor's ear flicked in displeasure, something he was internally annoyed about. Why did people discussing the idea of the spider's death upset him so? He himself had had the as thought, though it was reassuring to know that it was impossible due to their deal. 

“I doubt that my dear Husker. AngelDust seems to be quite popular with the members of hell, I do not believe Valentino to be such a fool as to ignore what the people want. He may not care much for his employees but he does care about money.” Husk shrugged taking another swig from his bottle 

“Eh, don't know the guy well enough” he walked out from behind the counter “it's closing time though, I'm off to bed. Have fun waitin’ for him.” and with that, the cat left Alastor alone with his thoughts again. 

It was getting quite late, far too late for the spider to still be out. What could have possibly happened? Alastor's protection was only against the three overlords, was it possible someone else had attacked him? This was hell, demons attacked other demons all the time, it wasn't uncommon for people to go missing. Alastor himself often would blow off some steam and take out a few dozen lowlifes he found on the streets. 

Just as Alastor was getting up to go in search of the spider, the front door opened slowly. The lobby was dark, though that didn't obstruct Alastor's vision much. Alastor was taken aback, finding that Angel was on the ground, practically dragging himself through the door. The spider closed the door as quietly he could, reaching up with a trembling hand to flip the lock. Angel pulled his knees up against his body, wrapping all four arms around his legs burying his face between his knees. After a moment Alastor could make out the soft gasps of someone trying not to sob.

He stood quietly moving towards the spider, though he hesitated to get too close not wanting to scare Angel. Clearly, he had had a rough night. Standing in the door frame between the lobby and the bar, Alastor decided not to approach further without announcing himself. “Angel, darling?” he called keeping his voice soft, stripping away any static quality to keep the tone from being too jarring. Even so, the spider still jerked away from the sound of Alastor's voice, as if the words were a slap to the face. 

“A-Al? Wh-what are you doing up?” Angel's voice was shaky as he peeked over his knees looking at Alastor through the fringe of his hair. There was something different in his voice, almost like a lisp. Alastor's head tilted to the side as he considered all the things that could have caused that change. He wasn't pleased with the different things his mind provided, but when you were quite skilled in torture, your reserves for such things were plentiful. 

“Waiting for you of course. Charlie was worried for you, you told her you'd be back early?” he moved toward the spider, keeping his movements slow and clear so as not to startle the boy. Alastor had seen scared wounded animals before, and though he disliked the comparison, Angel resembled them quite closely at this moment “darling, what is wrong?” Angel shrank back slightly still keeping most of his body and face hidden. 

“N-nothing I'm f-f-fine...” the spider's voice almost warbled it shook so badly. Was he afraid of Alastor? The deer continued towards the spider at his slow pace, intent on knowing what had happened, when he froze a few feet away from the spider. He sniffed the air a few times pressing his lips together in a tight smile. 

“Darling, I don't mean to intrude, as I intend to allow you at least some privacy, but I do believe I smell blood. Fresh blood. As in, still bleeding.” Angel whimpered softly, a sound that tore a knife through Alastor's heart. Angel was afraid of him. Why? “Angel, what is wrong?” Alastor held out a gloved hand “please, allow me to help you. Let me stop the bleeding.” Angel was still peeking out at him from under the fringe of his hair, his face still obstructed. 

“H-help me?” Angel sounded confused, almost bitter “why would anyone want to help me...” the spider gripped his legs tighter “I-I’m only here to serve others... J-just a whore to be used... A source of information... I-I don't matter...”

“Mon Ange, you are more than that. Remember our conversations. The people in this hotel care about you. Do not let those who wish to manipulate you do so.” 

“What about you?” the spider finally looked up, giving Alastor a look at his face. His left eye was swollen shut, bruising all over his face, dark enough to show through his fur. The center of his bottom lip was split as well, his lip slightly swollen, clearly the cause of the near lisp. “You said you would keep me out of danger! W-we had a deal! I gave you information and this is what I get in return?!” Alastor was unsure how to respond. He hadn't been aware this was happening to the spider, the deal was only for Lethal injuries. Angel knew this, but Alastor understood he was injured and upset right now. Angel needed to be reassured, cared for. He needed to blame someone else, Alastor just happened to be the one in the lobby right now. 

“I'm sorry darling. I allowed myself to be distracted today. I will do better from now on. Please allow me to look at your wounds, I only wish to help.” When Angel was more logical they would discuss things rationally. Right now, no matter how much Alastor wanted to point out the technicalities, Angel was injured. That was the priority. Angel stared at him for about a minute, before giving a small nod. Alastor held out a hand to help the spider to his feet but Angel just looked at his knees. 

“I-I can't walk...” he said softly his voice threatening to break. “Th-that's why I'm back so late... I had to crawl...” Alastor blinked a few times, processing that. He had already planned to give the moth overlord a painful death. But now, it would be a long one. 

“May I carry you, darling?” Alastor somehow managed to keep the static out of his voice. Sheer will power he assumed. He could be angry later. Right now Angel needed him. The spider nodded slowly, shifting so the overlord could pick him up. Alastor gently picked up the spider, one arm cradling under his knees, the other around Angel's waist. The spider whimpered softly and pressed close to the radio demon, placing his head on Alastors shoulder. Alastor went ridged feeling Angel’s hands all finding different places; one wrapping around the deer's shoulders, one resting on his chest, another around his waist, and the fourth Alastors hand that rested under Angel's thigh. It was a lot of contact that the overlord was not prepared for. 

“Mon Ange, ” Alastor breathed doing all he could to maintain his composure. “Could you possibly limit yourself to two hands?” he would prefer none, but as he was carrying the demon, and Angel was a considerable height, it was understandable that he would want to stabilize himself. However, 4 points of contact were not necessary. 

“Oh, right. Sorry Al” he pulled two of his hands away, considering the others before pulling a third, leaving just the arm around Alastors shoulders, resting the other three on his stomach. Alastor thanked him and quickly went to his room, setting Angel on the chaise. 

“First thing, where is the bleeding?” Angel glanced up at Alastor before unbuttoning his jacket showing the stab wound on his side. 

“Some guys saw me on my way back here... Tried to pick a fight with me... Luckily I had my guns but... One of ‘em got me good...” Alastor nodded slowly as he inspected the wound, making a mental note to go out and clear out some of the streets later tonight. 

“Clean cut, doesn't look like the blade was dipped in anything. Simple fix” using his claw Alastor drew a shallow cut across his palm, waving his hand in the air over Angel's torso, the wound mending itself together, leaving just an angry pink mark. “That will fade within the next day or so. Onto your other wounds. You said you couldn't walk?” Angel stared at his side where the stab wound had been as if he couldn't believe it was healed. 

“Y-yeah... My ankle... Vox thought that It would motivate me to tell them things...” there was a small burst of static from one of the radios in the corner of the room. 

“That damn television...” Alastor could have continued about Vox all night long but right now he was focused on Angel. Drawing another shallow cut on his palm, Alastor healed Angel's ankle, reaching up towards his face, healing the bruising and the split lip. “Better?” Angel rubbed his jaw gently as he rolled his ankle, giving Alastor a small smile 

“Much better. Thank you... You know you didn't have to do this right?” the spider looked down at his lap “you didn't hafta do anythin’... I know our deal says deadly harm... I was just... Angry I guess? Didn't mean ta lash out at ya though... Ain't fair to ya.” Alastor chuckled softly 

“Mon Ange, I will never do something I do not want to do. It's simply not a part of my character. Don't ever believe I do things out of obligation. If it is not something I wish to participate in, I shall simply watch. I did not wish to watch you suffer. You did not deserve that.” Angel nodded slightly peeking up at the overlord “now darling, I won’t force you to tell me, but I would be interested to know what lead to this.” Angel sighed softly. 

“Val redid my whole schedule today... 3 shoots, all with groups and all extremely rough... I was pretty bruised up before I even got to Val's office... And then all three of them were waiting for me.” Angel clenched all four of his fists. “They restrained me so I couldn't fight or run... Beat me in every sense of the word... Said it would stop if I told them who I talked to... After they broke my ankle, Val threatened to string me up as a Glory Hole in the middle of the club for the next week... So I sent him after some asshole who's known to work for overlords or mob bosses... Said I mentioned that I'd be available since they were out that day, and he bailed on me. It was good enough for Val... That's when they dropped me on the corner to fend for myself...” Angel sighed leaning back “the one good thing is I get the next few days off... We have a showcase comin’ up and Val wants me lookin’ my best so he's giving me time to heal. I'm lucky I've got you here though” he laughed softly trying to lighten the mood. 

Alastor did not feel like laughing. He was enraged by the other overlord's actions, he could not fathom why they would act in such a way. This thought process shocked Alastor. He himself had been known to act similarly in situations. Why did it feel different with Angel? Perhaps it was because the spider was aiding the radio demon? Could it be the deal clouding his judgment? But this had never happened before and Alastor was known for his dealmaking. 

“Such foul beings, acting in such a way. To threaten to have you used as such... Disgusting.” Angel shrugged slightly 

“It's no different than filming a Gangbang...” 

“But isn't it? You have agreed to the films, and you are paid for your work. What he threatened you with... You were not given a choice. On top of the abuse you had already gone through, Valentino has no right to put you thro-” 

“Why do you care?!” Angel shouted, unable to sit there and listen while Alastor preached about how horrible Valentino was. “Why does it matter to you if he hurts me? Why does it matter to you if he uses me? Why would you care about this?” Angel knew Valentino shouldn't be doing these things to him. He just couldn't do anything about it, so ignoring it and dismissing it was the next best thing. He sat there in silence waiting for a response from Alastor. Maybe the overlord realized he didn't care. That wouldn't be a surprise. Angel was about to get up and leave when Alastor spoke, his voice so soft, Angel had to strain to hear him. 

“I grew up watching helplessly as my mother was abused.” Alastor refused to meet Angels eyes. “When she died, I swore to myself I would never stand by and watch someone suffer like that again. I would take matters into my own hands. Protect those who had no one to protect them.” after a brief moment of Silence Alastor looked up meeting Angel's eyes, his gaze intense. “That is why I care Angel.” 

Angel didn't know what to say. The overlord had taken any words he could have said and thrown them away. How was someone supposed to respond to that? 

“Al... I... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't know...” Alastor chuckled darkly 

“I wouldn't expect you to. I do not speak of her often. Mostly because she would be ashamed of what I have become. It was that promise that led me here” he laughed softly “it was protecting the innocent that started my killings. Purging the world of that filth. Now here in hell, I search to do the same. So many sinners, so many sins, and of all the things people could do, they continue to abuse others. So I continue to kill.” Alastor blinked for a moment seeming to realize what he was saying “why am I...” he glanced up locking eyes with Angel who seemed to be clinging to every word. The spider felt he just might be learning something about the overlord. Alastor never spoke this freely about himself. Alastor groaned softly “curse your Venom. It must still have a hold of my mind. You cannot use that on me to learn information that should not be known.” Angel pouted and rolled his eyes 

“Sorry ta burst your bubble babe, but my venom ain't to blame. Only lasts 12 hours, and have to give you a command. Not just a look. Even a question won't work. Has to be something like ‘stay away’ or ‘tell me the truth’. Everythin’ you just said, that was your choice babe.” Alastor glared at the spider. The Venom had seemed like the right answer... It would have explained everything. How could it not be that? Why else would he have shared that story?

“Maybe it's just late and we both need some sleep” Angel offered, seeing that the overlord was searching for an explanation “I can head back to my room.” he went to get up, whimpering softly when he started putting weight on his previously broken ankle. 

“do be careful darling, I can only heal so much, you may have to keep off that foot for the next day or so.” Angel sighed softly 

“How the hell am I supposed ta get to my room then?” Alastor looked at the spider considering the options 

“I could assist you, or you could stay here for the night?” Alastor motioned to the seemingly untouched bed in the room. Angel gaped at him.

“Are... Are you asking me to sleep with you?” Angel smirked at him “never thought you'd ask babe.” Alastor rolled his eyes at the spider 

“I am simply offering the bed that is within hopping distance. It is not as if I use it anyways.” Angel rose an eyebrow 

“Whadya mean? Don't you sleep?” Alastor stared at the spider, waiting for Angel to realize. 

“Holy fuck, ya don't sleep? Ever?! What a miserable existence!” Alastor chuckled softly 

“I do sleep, it is just rare. I don't require it as much as most demons. If I had the desire to, I am capable of sleeping often, I just don't see the need.” Angel looked at him 

“So... I sleep in your bed, and you just... What? Watch me?” Alastor gave him a teasing smile 

“If thats what you want Darling.” Angel blushed, his face and chest practically glowing pink under the white fur. 

“That's fuckin creepy as all hell Al. Don't do that shit.”

“But your nose twitches when you dream” Alastor taunted. He had never actually watched the spider sleep but that blush was beautiful, he wanted to see it more. 

“The fuck Al you've done it before- wait... You fucker! I don't have a nose!” Angel pointed to his face, which was still flushed pink “if you watched me sleep you would know that!” he pouted at the overlord crossing his arms over his torso. 

“I'm confused darling, do you want me to watch you sleep or not?” Alastor looked at the spider with lidded eyes and a sly smirk. It was so easy to get a rise out of Angel, and it was quite entertaining watching him. 

“Fuck you, Smiles, do what you want” Angel stood on his good leg hopping over to the bed falling into it “fucking- how have you not slept in this wonderous cloud?” Angel practically moaned as he wiggled under the blankets, cocooning himself “Dormo quo più spesso...” Alastor rose an eyebrow hearing the spider speaking in a different language, but before he could question it, there was a soft snore coming from the bed. 

Alastor stood going to the side of the bed looking at the spider's peaceful face as he slept. It brought a smile to his face, a genuine smile, not the one he wore all the time. Without thinking, Alastor reached out, running his hand through Angel's fluffy hair. It was so much softer than it looked. His hand gently caressed over the spider's cheek, Angel nuzzling into his hand in his sleep. Alastor chuckled softly, his thumb brushing over the slight divot from the split in Angel's lip. There was a light flutter against Alastors neck as Angel made a soft noise of contentment.

Alastor quickly withdrew his hand, turning away from the spider. What in hell was happening to him? He walked over to his desk, angling the chair so he was facing away from the bed, but the gentle thrum at his throat didn't let up. Was this what it felt like for your heart to race? Alastor had never felt like this before. What was this spider doing to him?

And how did he make it stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!


	8. Amendments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes some needed changes to the previous deal

The first thing Angel noticed when he woke up was that he was comfortable. That alone was a red flag. The bed he was in was the most heavenly thing he had ever experienced. It cradled him like nothing he’d ever laid in before, notes of Sandalwood and Cinnamon filling Angels senses. Soft music that Angel remembers from when he was a child filled the air. It was the same music his mother would listen to while she cooked. Was she here? He hesitated to move. Was it possible he had been redeemed and this was actually heaven? If he opened his eyes would everything simply melt away? How long could he stay hidden in this cloud before he was discovered?

“Darling, how much longer are you going to hold your breath under that blanket? I much prefer to not have to drag you out so please, join the Rest of us here in the hellscape at your earliest convenience.” Alastor's rich radio tone reminded Angel quickly of what had happened the night before. The spider poked his head out from under the blanket sheepishly, seeing that Alastor was at his desk across the room, faced away from the bed. Staying mostly bundled up in the blanket Angel reached up with one of his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn’t had any nightmares, well that he remembered at least. That was strange... 

“How... how’d ya know I was awake?” Alastor chuckled and glanced back at Angel, his eyes glowing slightly in the low light of the room. 

“Now now, can’t give away all of my secrets mon Ange.” He stood walking towards the bed, Angel quickly sat up, pulling the blanket against his body when he realized he was topless. Had he undressed last night? Or had Alastor done that? Angel could feel his face flushing at the idea of Alastor undressing him. He was hells favorite porn star, he left his jacket open so his fluff was always on display. Why was he suddenly worried that the radio demon had seen his fluff?! Alastor simply chuckled softly sitting in the chair beside the bed. Had that always been there? “I trust you are feeling better after last night? I have assured Charlie that you are safe, and gotten you dismissed from all your normal activities here in the hotel for the day so that you may rest up. I hope you do not mind my speaking for you.” The overlord blinked slowly, just once, reminding Angel of the way a cat would blink at someone they did not believe to be a threat. 

“Th-that’s fine... don’t think I’d be up ta do anythin’ anyways.” Angel looked up his face still flushed “uh... hey Al did... did I undress myself or...?” Alastor chuckled softly gazing at the spider his eyes half shut, an amused smile on his face 

“Are you worried that I undressed you after you fell asleep?” Alastor let the question linger in the air a moment, drinking in the beautiful sight of Angel being flustered for once. It was impossible for people to fluster the pornstar, Alastor felt a little bit of pride in the fact that he seemed to be the exception to that. “No no darling, that was your doing. You had already unbuttoned your jacket so I could heal you, and not long after you went to sleep you made a fuss of noise before throwing your jacket across the room.” He chuckled again, giving Angel another slow blink “I took the liberty of cleaning and mending it. It’s folded at the foot of the bed whenever you would like it.” Angel nodded slowly looking down at the jacket. That made sense. It was slightly shocking that his stockings and skirt were still on. He wasn’t used to sleeping with clothes on, so it was no surprise his sleeping self threw it off of him. 

“Thanks.” He said softly slowly reaching for it, not sure if he wanted to put it on yet “does uh, does Charlie know I’m in here or...?” How would he explain his relationship with Alastor to Charlie? She didn’t want anyone making deals with him...

“She’s aware, though not fully informed. I told her you came home in less than perfect condition and that I was keeping you in here to be sure you didn’t need more healing. She seemed satisfied with the idea of me caring for you. Probably thinks I’m on the path of redemption myself” he laughed softly shaking his head at the notion. “I did have a topic or two in mind for us to discuss though. And I would much rather touch upon it sooner than later. Last night you seemed distraught with the fact that you were left at the mercy of the other overlords without my intervention so I thought it best to-“ 

“I was just emotional.” Angel quickly interrupted “I know what our deal is, I know what is expected of me and I know I was out of line I ju-“

“Please refrain from interrupting me.” Alastor's voice was slightly louder, the static a little bit thicker and his eyes bright and intense as they stared down the spider. “It is quite rude and I do not care for it.” He allowed his words to hang in the air for a moment, seeing that the spider shrunk back slightly becoming sheepish at the tone. “Now where was I? Ah yes. I thought it best to revisit and refine this part of our deal.” Alastor waved his hand as an almost transparent green contract appeared “now what was agreed upon was mortal danger, but see that word is problematic, as you see, you are not mortal” he chuckled softly “you are indeed in your afterlife and the only thing that can threaten that would be an Angel weapon. And while I’m sure the other overlords in question have some of those, that is still unlikely to be their usage, and so therefore this clause means quite little.” Angel was a little shocked at the way Alastor was approaching this. He was going back and rewriting a part of the contract that only benefited Angel? Val would never... Val actually laughed when Angel asked if they could negotiate part of his contract... Angel shivered at that memory. Val made sure he would never ask that again. 

“Now my proposition” Alastor continued “is that you are the judge of how much is too much. You, AngelDust, will be able to contact me for assistance if you believe the danger you are in warrants it. Sound fair?” Angel blinked a few times Looking at the overlord. 

“Does... does that mean with anyone? Not just Val, Vox, and Velvet?” Why would Alastor literally put himself on call at all hours of the day? Why would he give this kind of privilege to Angel? It made no sense. 

“Of course mon Ange. Had you been able to contact me last night you would not have been stabbed. I would prefer you not to come home in the condition you were in last night.” Angel blinked again, still processing what Alastor had just said. 

“I don't mean to sound ungrateful... But why?” Angel knew he was treading on thin ice with this question, but he just didn't understand why the overlord wouldn't do this. Why would he make more work for himself? It didn't make sense. Angel couldn't get over the feeling he was giving something else up with this. 

“I have no desire to see you harmed Angel. I trust you remember the things I said last night.” Alastor's tone made it clear he would not be repeating himself. “Those play their parts. But overall, I simply wish for you to benefit from this deal as much as I do. Otherwise, what is the point?” that didn't exactly answer Angel's question... But it would do for now. 

“Alright Smiles,” he said softly, his voice a little sheepish. Angel was still unsure what would come of this situation but... He wasn't about to complain. 

“Now, ” Alastor snapped his fingers, the contract disappearing with a flash of light. “For the second matter. In your distress, you seemed quite... Accusatory” Angel squeaked when he felt his body pulled to the edge of the bed, the light in the room seeming to dim to almost nothing, the red glow from Alastor's eyes growing more intense. “You seem to have forgotten the thing is had told you, the promises I had made.” Alastor leaned forward, moving into the Spiders space, making the fur on Angel's body stand on end. Alastor chuckled seeing the spider fluff up. He reached up slowly with a gloved claw, holding Angel's chin between two fingers. “Tell me, Darling, do you truly believe that I would break a deal? That I would lie to you?” Angel felt a shiver run through his body at the sultry tone in Alastor's voice. 

“N-no...” he managed to squeak out unable to move his eyes away from Alastors. Fuck this was turning him on... Angel shifted slightly pressing his hands into his lap. Alastor chuckled softly at the smallness of his voice. The spider could be rather adorable when his sexual persona was under control. Alastor would even go as far as to say this being in front of him was alluring. The overlord did enjoy watching his Angel squirm.

“You are aware that I hate repeating myself. Yet you insist on putting me in that situation. Why?” Alastor's head cocked to the side slightly. Angel worried his bottom lip between his teeth as his hands fumbled together in his lap. 

“Years of Val’s training I guess? It feels like the things you say can't be true. Hard to believe” he laughed humorlessly “I guess Vals got his claws in deep...”

“Hmm... Then I suppose I will have to remove them from you. The only claws that should be anywhere near you are mine.” to prove his point Alastor gripped Angel's chin slightly tighter before releasing him. Alastor stood, the light returning to the room as he walked towards his desk. Angel flushed brightly watching Alastor walking away. He blinked a few times while his brain rebooted. What just happened?

Angel cleared his throat softly as he tugged on his jacket, standing with a wince as he put weight on his ankle. “And where do you plan to go? Your ankle is not fully healed, you should not be walking on it.”Alastor's voice was commanding, but also sounded bored. As if Angel walking didn't mean anything, but he wouldn't allow it to happen.

“S-smiles I can't just sit in your bed all day.” 

“And why not?

“I got things I gotta take care of. Plus I don't wanna take up your time and space all day... My room ain't too far, I'll be fine” Angel started to hobble towards the door wincing with each step. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, supporting his body from the left, keeping the weight off of his ankle. 

“Why I think you'll ever listen to me I find to be a mystery. Come now, one arm around my shoulder, another around my waist. No more than that. We’ll be moving quickly, wouldn't want the princess to try to steal you away.” Angel blinked down at Alastor blushing as he nodded doing as he was told. He didn't have you touch Angel at all... So why was he? Alastor could have easily used his tentacles or used a portal to get Angel to his room. Yet he chose to assist the spider, to walk through the hallway with him. Angel only registered that they were at his room when Alastor cleared his throat, waving to the lock. Angel flushed quickly unlocking the door hobbling in with the overlord close by. 

Angel fell onto his bed with a grunt, expecting Alastor to quickly make his escape from the room, but when he looked up he saw as Alastor waved his hand, the door to the room closing as the overlord began exploring the room, his ears flicking and shifting more upright in curiosity. Angel chuckled softly and shifted around his bed reaching to grab Fat Nuggets food. The poor piggy would be hungry, and even if he wouldn't come out while Alastor was here, he would want to eat as soon as he felt safe. 

“Good thing I am lazy fuck and keep everything within reach of my bed” Angel laughed softly as he reached into the bedside drawer grabbing the food, filling the bowl that was in the corner. “Whenever ya want it, baby!” Angel patted the side of the bed closest to the bowl, knowing the pig would be hiding right at the edge. 

“Who... Who are you speaking to mon ange?” Alastor asked, his head tilted slightly to the side. “Also, what is the purpose of the bowl of what I assume to be food on the floor?” Angel stared blankly at the overlord. 

“You’re ... You’re kiddin’ right Smiles? This is some kinda joke?” Alastor's head tilted slightly more his smile growing wider. 

“I assure you this is no jest darling.” the overlord stood at the foot of Angel's bed expectantly, awaiting an answer. Angel couldn't stop the laugh that slid through his lips, he fell back on the bed, wrapping his arms over his abdomen as he laughed, deeper and clearer than he had in a long time. “I do not see what is so funny Angel.” Alastor didn't care for being laughed at, and the spider still hadn't answered the question. 

“I-I’m sorry Al, it's just... You really don't know? I figured you could hear ‘im?” the static in the room grew a little louder 

“Angel, my patience is running thin.” Angel chuckled softly 

“Alright alright. It's Nuggets, he's my pet. Hidin’ under the bed cause ya scare him. No surprise there” Alastor's ears puffed up as his eyes glitched slightly, flashing between his normal red eyes and radio dials, the static in the room growing more intense. 

“What kind of pet?” Angel winced at the static, putting a hand to his head 

“Al could ya... He's a pig... Please Al that hurts...” Angel knew Alastor didn't care much for pets but to have this drastic of a reaction... The static slowly quieted until it was just a soft white noise, easily dismissed. “Fuckin’...” Angel rubbed his temples softly trying to massage the headache away. There was a soft squeal as Nugs poked his head out hearing the distress of his owner. Angel reached over the edge of the bed scratching the top of his head “I'm alright Nug-Nug. You can keep hiding if you want.” the pig quickly tucked himself back under the bed. 

Angel looked up at Alastor who was still ridged, though he seemed to have gotten a handle on himself. He was facing away from the bed, his ears still fluffed out, searching for any kind of danger “Al?” Angel reached out to touch his shoulder gently, a tentacle gripping his wrist a few inches away 

“You'll want to refrain from touching me right now.” Alastor's voice was thick with static, sending a chill through Angel's body, and not a good one. He nodded slowly pulling his hand back to his body, shifting so he was sitting at the top of his bed, giving Alastor all the space he needed. Why was he still here? Usually, Alastor would disappear if he even came close to showing any kind of emotion... Yet here he stood, slowly calming himself down. Angel tried to piece together what it was that had upset Alastor so much. Was he that upset that Angel had laughed at him? Or was it Nuggets that set him off? Or maybe it was the fact that Alastor hadn't been able to sense the pig... 

Angel jumped slightly when he felt the bed shift, looking down at Alastor who was sitting near the end of the bed, resting one of his hands between them. Forgive me, darling. Your ah... Pet, simply caught me off guard. I thought I was aware of every creature in this hotel yet somehow your pig seems to have evaded me. I do apologize for my reaction. Terribly rude of me” there was a tightness in his voice as he spoke. He was still on edge, but he was trying. Angel blinked slightly as he considered what Alastor was doing. He wouldn't have sat on the bed unless he was sure that Angel wouldn't try anything, or... Unless he wanted Angel to do something. 

The spider shifted slightly on the bed, moving a few inches closer. When Alastor didn't do anything, Angel moved again, leaving about 6 inches between his body and Alastors hand. He didn't want to push the overload to do something he didn't want, but he also didn't want to deny him contact if the was what he wanted. A little hesitantly Angel held up one of his hands between them. 

“I know ya don't like ta be touched. Feel free to tell me to stay where I am. But can I touch you? I know sometimes I want the co- the contact.” Angel just barely kept himself from saying comfort knowing that the word would not go over well, as it could imply weakness. Alastor hummed lowly peering over at the spider 

“That would be acceptable.” Angel nodded scooting a little closer, holding up all his hands 

“Where?” Alastor's smile twitched slightly as he looked up at the spider. 

“One hand on my hand. However you prefer that contact. And...” Alastor seemed to hesitate a moment. “Perhaps if you find it appropriate... Your head may rest on my shoulder.” Angel smiled slightly and shifted, gently reaching towards Alastors hand, interlocking their fingers. He hummed softly as he shifted on the bed so he was sitting beside Alastor, enjoying the near silence. Angel usually hated silence, always feeling the need to fill it with some story or joke. But this was nice. It was a comfortable silence. Angel was... Happy. Shit, when was the last time he was happy? Yet here he was, holding the hand of one of the most powerful sinners in hell, and Angel could not have felt safer or happier. Very slowly after a few moments, Angel leaned his head on Alastors shoulder, letting his eyes slide shut. He felt the radio demon's body release slightly. As if it had been waiting for that touch for Decades. Angel didn't say a word. He didn't want to break this moment. He felt his mark thrum at his throat, shifting slightly having been startled by it. Why was it reacting now?

“Something the matter darling?” Alastor asked softly, his voice low as if trying to lull Angel to sleep. He did feel quite tired, perhaps it was Alastors doing. 

“Nah it's nothing. Just your mark. It's strange, it keeps like... Beating. Right here.” he reached up with a free hand touching his neck, eyes still closed. Damn, he was tired...

“Beating? Hm, interesting.” Angel nodded slightly, a small yawn escaping him. Alastor chuckled lowly before he started humming the same tune that Angel has woken up to. 

Angel wasn't sure if it was real or not, but as he slipped into sleep, he thought he heard Alastor speak. But the words made no sense. 

“I too feel that Beating Heart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SO MUCH MORE WHOLESOME than I had initially intended it to be 😂😂 I promise you guys, the filth is coming, I simply love a slow burn and they’re just too damn adorable. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
